Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan 2016
Nobita and the Birth of Japan is the 37th installment of the Doraemon feature films and the remake of the movie Nobita and the Birth of Japan. Plot The movie starts with a boy who belongs to prehistoric time hunting a fish, gets captured in to time vortex and reaches to the 20th century. In the 20th century, Nobita wants to run away from his home, as depicted many times in various episodes. As a result of failing to find an ideal home, Nobita decides to make a makeshift place to live. However, he still cannot find a place to live due to land property ownership laws. At the same time, Shizuka, Gian, Suneo and Doraemon want to run away from their homes. Then Nobita suggests that they should go back in time to live in a place with very few humans. The group agrees with him and thus, they return to the past Japan, which is 70000 years back from then. When they reach Japan, Doraemon assigns everyone a ministry. Shizuka is given the ministry of gardening, Gian gets ministry of development, Suneo receives the ministry of landscape and Nobita receives ministry of animals. Doraemon looks after all the ministries. Nobita, who is given the ministry, mixes the genes of different animal and creates Pegasus, Dragon and Griffin. When Doraemon comes, he hides them from him. At night, the group eats the supper and decides to return home and visit here another day. On the next day, the boy from the start of movie secretly moves into the Nobita's room and hides behind the door. When Gian and Suneo come, Gian fights with him and due to weakness the boy faints. On the arrival of Nobita, Shizuka and Doraemon, the group again moves to past. They take the boy into the cave and when he regains consciousness, Shizuka gives him food. Doraemon use a translation tool in order to understand him. He tells them that he belong to the light tribe and they got attacked by dark tribe which took all of his people. So Nobita and Doraemon decide to help him. They trace the dark tribe on Pegasus, Dragon and Griffin for four days. On the fourth day, they found them and fight with them. However their shaman proved to be strong and give them a strong challenge only to be defeated by Doraemon's gadget. Unknown to them the shaman possess the power to restore. They took the whole tribe to Japan to give them a peaceful place to live. At night they return home. Next day Doraemon tells everybody that shaman can restore itself and light tribe is still in danger, so they again move to prehistoric time. They reached late and the dark tribe had already taken the light tribe. They again traced the dark tribe with Doraemon's human train gadget, but Nobita gets lost and separates from the group in the strong ice-fall. Except for Nobita, the rest of group continues to move and they find the light tribe. Doraemon fights with Gigazombie who was the king of spirits. Doraemon reveals him to be the time criminal, who is creating his own world. He easily defeats Doraemon and others. On the other hand, Nobita finds out a box near him and sees a hologram that tell him that if needs help he just have to press the button. Nobita's pet animals Pegasus, Dragon and Griffin return and they rescue his friend. However Gigazombie shuts them to a lone place. Nobita uses button and the helper revealed to be Time Patrol who captures the Gigazombie. At the end Pegasus, Dragon and Griffin were returned to Time Patrol as they could not survive in modern era. The groups leaves for home. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Kukuru *Pega *Draco *Gri Gadgets used *Take-copter Gallery Quotes Trailers Birth of Japan 1 Trailer|1st Trailer ［新・のび太の日本誕生］本予告|2nd Trailer ［新・のび太の日本誕生］プロモーション映像|3rd Trailer External Links Category:Remakes Category:Movies Category:2005 Feature Films